1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle roof having a roof opening within a fixed roof skin in which at least two roof parts are flush behind one another in a closed position which closes off the roof opening and in which the roof parts partially overlap one another in an opened position which exposes the roof opening.
2. Background Art
DE 199 53 104 C1 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,122) describes a vehicle roof having two roof covers (i.e., roof parts) situated in a common roof opening of a vehicle. The roof parts are adjustable between closed and opened positions. In the closed position, the roof parts are flush one behind the other to cover the roof opening. In the opened position, one of the roof parts is lowered from the roof opening with respect to the closed position and comes to rest beneath the other roof part. A kinematic adjustment mechanism actuates the roof parts between the closed and opened positions. The kinematic adjustment system includes a guide member running on either side of the roof opening. Each guide member has a sliding track inserted therein. Laterally projecting guide pins on the roof parts are guided in the sliding tracks. Each guide member has an upper horizontal section and a section displaced downward therefrom. In the closed position, the upper horizontal section is associated with one of the roof parts. In the opened position, the downwardly displaced section is associated with one of the roof parts. To open the roof into the opened position, the kinematic adjustment mechanism lowers a first one of the roof parts and moves the first roof part underneath the other roof part. The guide members are located in a longitudinally displaceable slide. A drive mechanism moves the slide relative to the roof parts, thereby achieving the lifting or lowering motion of the first roof part.
The horizontal sections of the guide members provide an effective vertical support of the first roof part when the roof is in the closed position. However, a complex kinematic mechanism is necessary for this purpose. In particular, the adjusting motion of the slide having the guide members must be coordinated with the displacement motion of the roof parts